Panorama
by alohaturtle
Summary: [Semi AU] You never see the picture until you see it from every side. A collection of 100 word drabbles. I update when I want to.
1. Sides to a Panorama

**A/N: **This was created for those of you who like to sift through collections of drabbles and such. Lazy, all of you! Takes one to know one, after all.

I know you don't see many of these, but we'll try it out and see how it goes, ne? It's hard to categorize, but I might add genres along the way.

-

**Sides to a Panorama:**

1. _Intoxication_

Inuyasha and Kagome

2. _Ambivalence_

Sangocentric

3. _The Catch…_

Kagomecentric

4. _Better_

Inuyasha and Kagome

5. _Divine Grace_

Mirokucentric

6. _The Apple in the Crucible_

Onigumocentric


	2. Intoxication

**A/N: **I'm trying this. Drabbles may come in handy when I'm having trouble writing my stories…

-

_Intoxication_

-

"I…love you…Kagome," Inuyasha said, offering a kiss that missed her lips and landed on her cheek. "So much…it hurts…"

"You're drunk," she snapped, though blushing. "What happened?"

"Kikyou…I told…'er I loved Kagome…Where is Kagome, anyways? Got to…tell her…I…love her…"

"Let's go home, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed.

"'Kay."

"She let him lean on her shoulder as they walked to the sidewalk to hail a cab.

He attempted another kiss, which she refused. "Not when you're drunk."

"Your fault…I'm drunk…You make me…Dammit."

The alcohol was talking. Right?

But there was a chance it was…true.

Kagome smiled, looking skywards, stars twinkling in her eyes.

-


	3. Ambivalence

**A/N: **I underestimated the difficulty of drabbles; every word has to be selected carefully. But I think I still like them better than long-running stories. I am teh lazy.

-

_Ambivalence_

-

It was impossible; the rain always managed to slip through her fingers each and every time.

It just wouldn't stay caught in the embrace of her palm, always, always managing to escape.

She took up a furious chase that she always lost. But sometimes, the rain would fool her, fool itself, staying close, only to evade her again, changing its hollow of a mind.

The sound of Miroku's shakujou as he sat beside her.

"We will find him," Sango said, exceedingly grateful for his presence. "Won't we?"

Miroku gave her a smile, nodded, and said yes.

But the rain continued.

-


	4. The Catch

**A/N: **Well, these are so fun to write, that I think I'll be updating quite frequently. I debated on the title for so long- tell me if it's alright.

Is this fluffstuff? Not quite sure. Enjoy.

-

_The Catch…_

-

Kagome shivered. Sengoku Jidai didn't often have these self-pitying days where every speck of dirt stood out. The wind blew moodily, conjuring fog.

Why did she even bother coming back here?

She had barely gotten through high school, and now was struggling to find a college.

Why? For a quest that got harder all the time. The shards spread farther across Japan. Naraku still lived. Miroku's time was soon. Sango's hope withered. And Inuyasha-

"Hey, let's go."

She turned around, seeing the hanyou.

_Oh, that's right. _

She knew why she always came back.

She just had to be reminded, sometimes.

-


	5. Better

**A/N: **This one was a…I'll say, a learning experience. I felt a little strange afterwards, though. o.O Scratch that. I felt REALLY strange. You might, too.

-

_Better_

-

"What's a condom?" Inuyasha suddenly asked. Kagome choked on her ramen and spit it out.

"Did my friends…?"

"They asked if we were physical. I said yes, since we do a lot of walking and stuff. And killing youkai is always good exercise…"

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that's exactly what-"

"Then, they asked if we used protection, so I said yes. I protect you, don't I?"

"Yes…" She had developed an extremely nasty twitch.

"I'm strong enough. We don't need any protective talismans…"

She smiled crookedly. "You're right. We don't."

And to his bewilderment, she began laughing.

-


	6. Divine Grace

**A/N: **Ideas for drabbles come out freely when I should be concentrating on my other fics. This started out centering on a random prayer from Miroku to Buddha, thus the title. Then it gravitated towards his death. But the title stays.

_-_

_Divine Grace_

-

The storm was only a light breeze to his numb body.

_Let her kill Naraku. Let her live on and be happy. But Buddha, may she always remember…_

Suddenly she is wrapping her arms around him. He yells for her to get away.

"I'm lost. You still have a chance…"

"Let's be lost together," she whispers, tears wetting his shoulders.

He's the most selfish in the moment that he shouldn't be.

As the void swallows them, he closes his eyes, but still can see her face.

And she can see his, a light forever shining in an equally eternal darkness.

-


	7. The Apple in the Crucible

**A/N: **How come hardly anybody writes pieces on Onigumo? When you come to think of it, he's just as intriguing as all the other characters.

I wanted to go more in-depth with this, but this is where the 100-word cut of a drabble is a bad thing. Please tell me if you don't like the title...

-

_The Apple in the Crucible_

-

How long have laid here, so defenseless? I rot in blood. My heart turns black.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Onigumo," she says, and leaves me to fester in the poison of my evil impulses. I wonder, what does my expression look like? I have no face; do I still have the ability to show emotion?

Yes. But just one emotion: temptation.

How do you get rid of it?

Yield to it.

Resist it, and the soul grows sick with longing for the things it has refused.

Kikyou…

I close my eyes, and open myself to the darkness and the demons.

-


	8. My Brother's Keeper

**A/N: **A drabble for the good old days.

-

_My Brother's Keeper_

-

"Ane-ue?" he called. It had been a while since this game started. Why wasn't she answering?

Sango hid behind the tree, where he would only have to peer around to see her.

"Ane-ue, I can't…"

Frustration from both.

She sighed, turning to poke him.

Five-year-old Kohaku made a small noise of fright and fell to his knees.

"I'm supposed to find you!"

"Well, you did. You just got a little help."

He brightened.

"Ane-ue?"

"Hmm?"

"It's your turn to find me!"

After he scurried out of the grove of trees, she covered her eyes, smiling.

She would find him.

Always.

-


End file.
